norman_burning_wheelfandomcom-20200215-history
Tycho Sternberg
Short Bio Tycho was always a bit odd. That's about the best anyone has ever been able to describe him in a diplomatic way. Whether it was taking notes on the types of mosses growing on headstones in the cemetery, taking notes on the motions of the heavenly bodies, or taking notes on the nature of elemental substances, Tycho is always carefully measuring and observing his world. Unlike his brother, Wolfgang. For every day Tycho spent in the study pouring over books, Wolfgang was out in the field lifting bales to work on his core, pulling the plow for leg day, or helping the maidens carry water from the stream. Tycho was often jealous of his brother's physical prowess. If Wolfgang knew better, he would have been jealous of Tycho's mental prowess. But he didn't. And he doesn't. Its kind of a one sided rivalry. Tycho married at a young age to a girl he met in school, Sophie. She bore him a child named The order of the cold iron Fido, my dog. Beliefs, Instincts, and Traits Beliefs 1. The orcs are a strange group. I must consult my notes and test the theory that insults are compliments the next time I see an orc. 2. 3. (3.) Fizzledump was seen in the chapel. I will help Shepard organize and clean up the clutter as faeries love a mess. (3.) Lenneth, the elf, has exotic ointments. I will convince her that I could use them to create a warming salve to ease the suffering of the poor. Instincts 1. Never shy away from an intellectual debate. 2. Always take copious notes. 3. Never trust a first impression. Traits 1. Rabble Rouser - character trait. 2. Batshit - character trait. 3. Geometric - die trait - Geometry is the mother of invention. Forget what the other guy says. This trait give +1D to any skill that utilizes mathematics or measurements. 4. Extrovert - die trait - The character may reduce his aptitude for learning social skills by one. 5. Glib - call-on trait - This character is a believable story teller. His manner and expressions are earnest and appropriate. This trait is a call-on for Soothing Platitudes, Falsehood, and Seduction. Game Mechanics Wounds Resources - 48rps Property - 45rps Workshop 20rps, Strategy Game (chess) 8rps, Writing Toolkit 8rps, Gambeson 3rps, Companion Animal (dog) 3rps, Clothes 1rp, Shoes 1rp, Traveling Gear 1rp. Relationships - 3rps Ex-Wife - romantic, unfriendly relationship 1rp. Son - immediate family, unfriendly relationship 1rp. Brother - immediate family, rival relationship 1rp. Notes Ingredients for Parent Finding Potion: 5 leaves of liverwort, 1 ounce of powdered bone, 2 cups of mountain spring water, 3 rabbit testicles, 1 chicken egg, and 10 grams of powdered placenta. How to kill a summer faerie - Capture sunbeams in a jewel that was wrought in perfect winter then take that necklace. It must be bathed for a fortnight in THE faerie's blood and then you have to shatter it with a hammer made of obsidian that is perfectly smooth. According to Albakennezer the Mad, former member of the Order of the Cold Iron. So... Don't say Queen Mab three times. Queen Mab has planted in my brain the knowledge of the ability to do real sorcerous alchemy in a black library 200 leagues to the north west in the mountains. Relationships ($ purchased, © circles, † story) © Tormund Lastname - Tycho made an ointment for his genital warts that made his privates burn for months. His wife was so neglected that she left him. Tormund blames Tycho for the downfall of his marriage. $ Sophie Newlastname - Tycho's ex-wife. She is now remarried and pregnant. † Bertolli Lastname - Cook of the Cold Iron Keep. $ Wolfgang Sternberg - Tycho's rival brother, typical dumb jock. One sided rivalry as Tycho is jealous but Wolfgang has little regard for Tycho's merits and is often dismissive. $ Firstname Lastname - Tycho's son